Embodiments of the invention(s) described herein are generally related to tactical engagement simulation (TES) for military training. That said, a person of ordinary skill in the art will understand that alternative embodiments may vary from the embodiments discussed herein, and alternative applications may exist (e.g., homeland security, paramilitary, law enforcement, correctional facilities, etc.).
In traditional TES training environments, Ground Based Air Defense (GBAD) plays little part in training. GBAD, which includes units trained in defending against aircraft such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) (including drones and drone swarms), helicopters, fixed-wing, and other aerial vehicles, either train against live targets on closed ranges (outside of a TES training environment) or play only a notional part in non-live fire (“dry”) tactical training. Some countries, such as the United States, attempts have been made to instrument GBAD platforms to allow for more meaningful training environment, but through a technologically difficult/unrealistic system.